Keep On Truckin'
by Canadian Phil
Summary: VIVA LA BAM. Ryan and Tim head off to a DriveIn. SLASH.


The two men had been staring at each other for a while. Ryan was glaring at Tim, Tim was pleading at Ryan with his eyes.

"Sweetie, please. Stop being mad. I'm sorry, you know I am!" Tim broke the silence, imploring.

"I'm not mad. I was just seeing how long it took you to sell yourself out and talk." Ryan grinned

"You fucking prick." Tim attempted to reach over and slap Ryan, but due to the restricted space in the truck, he only managed to whack his head on the roof and bash his knee on the steering wheel. "OooooooOOOOOW!" Tim pouted, rubbing his sore appendages.

"Awww, you ok?" Ryan looked concerned for his lover.

"No. It hurts VERY badly you sordid human being."

"What the hell? When did you learn all these new words?"

"Oh go to hell." Tim glared at Ryan.

"You know, you're really cute when you're pissed off." Ryan kissed Glomb's nose.

"And you're incredibly sexy when you're not talking." Glomb smirked to himself.

"Liar."

"Your point?"

"Well…I guess I don't really have one."

Tim started the truck up and began to drive.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see." Glomb smiled to himself.

"But I want to know!"

"Patience was never your virtue, you know that, right?"

"And compassion was never yours." Ryan snickered.

"I'm full of fucking compassion!" Glomb frowned as he pulled into a huge parking lot. Ryan's face lit up instantly.

"Are you serious? Holy shit, look at this place!" Dunn's eyes sparkled as he looked around. "I didn't even know they MADE drive-in theaters anymore! How'd you find this?"

"Hours and hours of phone calls." Tim smiled and parked in the last row.

"Now Tim, you didn't just bring me here to get into my pants now did you?" Ryan fluttered his eyelashes and Glomb laughed, pulling him in close.

"And if I did?" Tim raised his eyebrow, staring Ryan in the eye.

"Well, I-I…I…well, I don't know." Ryan stuttered. Tim smiled and kissed him deeply. They continued kissing while the lot filled up, oblivious to the people in their cars, staring. They broke apart briefly to gaze at the movie screen.

"What movie is this, anyway?" Ryan asked.

"It's…um…well, I don't remember." Tim blushed a little and smiled. Ryan looked into his eyes and immediately got lost. He could remember the first time he managed to pry Glomb out of his shell.

"_Tim, seriously, what's going on with you?"_

"_NOTHING!" Tim had snapped at Ryan, irritated."_

"_I really wish you wouldn't lie, Glomb."_

"_Nothing's wrong, seriously, please fuck off."_

"_Can I kiss you?"_

"_WHAT? NO you can't fucking kiss me, I'm not-" Ryan grabbed Glomb's face and pressed their lips together._

"_Whoa." Glomb muttered. It was all too surreal._

"_So, tell me already."_

"_I'm fucking in love with you." Glomb had said before kissing Ryan passionately._

"Why are you so happy?" Glomb snapped Ryan out of his daydream.

"Nuttin' sugar." Ryan smirked.

"Sugar? That's a new one."

"Other than 'Fuck Me' it was the first word that came into my head." Ryan looked at Glomb with pure lust in his eyes. Glomb's own eyes got wide.

"Excuse me?" Ryan climbed into Glomb's lap and kissed him, hard. "Mmrph!" Glomb mumbled in surprise.

Ryan reached down and lifted the lever beside the seat, reclining it completely. He kissed his way down Glomb's neck, sliding his hands under his shirt and rubbing his chest.

"Ry, fuck, stop." Glomb couldn't help smiling at how unbelievably horny his boyfriend was. Ryan slipped off his own shirt, throwing it into the passengers seat.

"I love you Glomb."

"I love you too, but Jesus Christ!" Glomb's shirt was pulled off and also tossed aside.

"C'mon, no one's watching." Ryan smiled, looking out the semi-fogged windows.

"What the fuck is this, Grease?"

"I'm much sexier than John Travolta EVER was, and lets face it, you've got sexier eyes than Olivia Newton John." Ryan began kissing his way down Tim's chest.

"I don't know, with that leather jacket…you know, you should get a leather jacket." Glomb thought out loud. Ryan stopped what he was doing and glared at him. "What?" 

Ryan looked into Glomb's eyes, and he spoke seriously and desperately.

"Tim? Would you please shut up and Fuck me already?" Ryan gave his lover his best puppy dog eyes.

"Are you fucking with me?" Glomb's eyes got serious.

"I'd like to be." Ryan smiled, but accepted Glomb's stare.

"Are you sure about this?"

"I rarely know what I want, but I know I want you so fucking badly right now." Ryan held Tim's hand in his own.

"Well, if you sure. Get off of me and we can go home."

"Why can't we just do it in the truck?" Ryan's eyes flickered.

"What has gotten IN to you today?" Glomb blushed a little.

"I've always wanted to have sex in a truck." Ryan looked away, shyly.

"So, you're telling me, that you want to have sex with me, for the first time, mind you, in this truck?"

"That's what I'm saying." Ryan leaned down and kissed Tim's cheek. Tim took his hand and looked deep into his eyes.

"It's kind of hard to have sex with your pants on." Glomb smirked. Ryan grinned and slid into the backseat, trying to pull Glomb with him. "Easy! The truck isn't that big you know."

Ryan quickly shed his pants, tossing them on the floor while Tim struggled to undo his belt buckle. He realized his hands were shaking; why was he so nervous? He finally undid the clasp and unbuttoned his jeans, sliding them down to his ankles, and then kicked them off along with his shoes. He looked in the backseat at Ryan who was struggling to get his right shoe off. Glomb took a deep breath and maneuvered his way into the back. Ryan's shoe came off with a jolt, causing Ryan to his head on the window.

"FUCK!" Ryan rubbed his head and smiled bashfully at Tim. "Got it."

Tim crawled on top of him and connected their lips, gently sliding his tongue into Ryan's mouth. Ryan's arms wrapped around Glomb's as he slithered underneath his lover. The windows became increasingly fogged; the condensation was more of a diluted slime, an innocent note of what was taking place inside. Ryan's hand gripped onto Glomb's waist pulling the man into himself, grinding him gently. Glomb's hands had made their way around the younger man's body, but he slowly started to focus in on his hips, massaging them, pulling them closer to him.

"Oh god, Tim." Ryan whispered quietly. Glomb looked at him directly.

"You sure?"

"Fucking positive." Ryan arched his hips once more and Tim's eyes got misty. This wasn't exactly how he had planned it, but if it was what Ryan wanted, then that was fine with him.

Glomb pressed his lips back down onto Ryan's. Tim maneuvered his hands underneath Ryan's body and gently slipped a finger into his opening. Ryan gasped and shut his eyes, trying not to break their kiss. Tim worked a second finger in, forcing Ry to squirm.

"Oh god, fuck-damn!" Ryan muttered.

"Am I hurting you?" Glomb's eyes got serious and worried.

"Fuck no, god DAMNit!" Ryan moaned.

Tim slowly worked a third digit into Ryan, causing him to wince slightly. Glomb stared into Ryan's eyes, his brow furrowed, his eyes sympathetic and brimming with tears. Tim nuzzled Ry's neck, kissing it carefully.

"Are you ok?" Glomb whispered into his partner's ear.

"Yeah, go ahead, but go slow." Ryan kept his eyes closed, scared of the pain that was about to come to him.

Glomb spit into his hand, using his saliva as a makeshift lubricant. He wrapped his hand around his shaft, soaking it; then he carefully lubricated Ryan. He looked back at Ry, who still had his eyes closed. Tim deftly started inserted himself into his lover. The moment he started pressing his way in, Ryan tensed up and winced. Tim nestled his head by Ryan's ear once more, shushing him, and telling him it would be ok.

"You want to keep going?" Tim spoke softly. Ryan could only nod.

Tim's eyes filled up with tears again as he gently forced himself inside Ry.

"Baby, you have to relax." Glomb's voice cracked, his tears spilling over.

"I'm sorry. It just…hurts." Ryan's voice was hushed. Tim kept going, ever so slowly. His tears were falling faster now, multiplying like rabbits down his cheeks.

"Baby, why are you crying?" Ryan hugged him.

"I never wanted to hurt you…" Tim's quivering voice trailed off.

"Shhh. It's ok, just keep going." Ryan was slowly getting used to the feeling of Tim inside him.

Glomb vigilantly eased the rest of himself inside Ryan. He continued to cry into Ryan's shoulder as he gradually started to make love to him. Ryan's breath came in short, painful gasps. He couldn't believe how painful, yet how astonishingly pleasing this was.

"Ok?" Glomb panted, resisting the urge to slam him length into Ryan.

"Uh-huh!" Ryan whimpered.

"Am I hurting you too much?" Tim had stopped crying, but the guilt of causing Ryan so much pain was still heavy on his heart.

"God…no…" Ryan interrupted himself to moan in pleasure. Tim took that as his queue to quicken his pace.

"Fuck, I love you so much." Glomb murmured under his breath, thrusting harder into Ryan's body.

"I…love you…too." Ryan spoke between his whimpering and panting.

Their two bodies progressively started molding into one, their rhythm picked up speed, and Ryan was soon arching himself to meet Glomb's thrusts. The two men were both moaning, overcome with raw passion and love for one another. They each took their own turns nibbling at each other and planting kisses wherever they could. The truck was completely engulfed in condensation now, the windows, one solid sheet of fog and the sweat was pouring off of Tim and Ryan, soaking the seat beneath them.

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum." Tim whimpered into Ry's ear. Ryan pulled Tim's face up to his own and kissed him deeply, rubbing his hands through Glomb's sweaty hair.

Tim thrust himself into his lover, his eyes shut tightly as he and Ryan released simultaneously.

"Fuck! Oh fuck, Glomb…fuck!" Ryan gasped for air. "Fuck I love you."

"I love you too." Glomb murmured back into his ear. Tim and Ryan lay in each other's arms, trying to regain their breath.

When they could finally breathe normally again, they detached themselves and sat upright, pulling on their clothing. Not until that moment did they look around at how fogged the windows were. They glanced back at each other and blushed. Tim's eyes were red and puffy from crying, and Ryan was clearly in discomfort, shifting his weight every couple moments.

"You ok?" Glomb asked, concerned.

"I'll be all right babe." Ryan smiled, leaned over and kissed Tim. Tim returned Ry's kiss before sliding back into the drivers seat.

"What do you say we go home?"

"Fine with me." Ryan stayed in the backseat, lying down as Tim tried to turn the truck on.

"Um, the truck's not starting." Tim tried turning the engine over again.

"What? Well why not?"

"Because you broke it!" Tim joked.

"Sorry, but you know me. Wake up and Fuck up." Glomb laughed and tried to start the truck again. This time it worked and he turned the defroster on. Glomb looked in his rearview mirror to see his boyfriend lying down in the backseat, eyes closed and breathing deeply. He smiled to himself, put the truck into drive, and guided the truck back to the house.


End file.
